


I Belong With You Tonight

by reilaroo



Series: To Feel For the First Time [5]
Category: God's Own Country
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Makeup Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 17:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reilaroo/pseuds/reilaroo
Summary: After their fight, Johnny does his best to remove Gheorghe's insecurities and show his love for him.





	I Belong With You Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> After their first fight, Johnny and Gheorghe have makeup sex for the first time.
> 
> This takes place immediately following Part 4: Falling In. If you haven't read Part 4, I suggest you read it first or you might be a little lost.
> 
> Thanks, MarzgaPerez, for reading this and suggesting the makeup sex should be a separate story. Great idea!
> 
> Title is from the song, First Time, by Lifehouse.

_Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right_   
_Wherever I belong with you tonight_   
_Like being in love to feel for the first time_

As they joined Martin and Deirdre for afternoon tea, Johnny informed his dad about the good price they got for the cow, and Gheorghe spoke excitedly about the new sheep and his plans for breeding. Deirdre tactfully did not point out Gheorghe’s red-rimmed eyes, their wide grins, or the constant touching. Gheorghe placed his hand firmly on Johnny’s knee, slid it up to his thigh, and then back down to his knee. Johnny had his hand on Gheorghe’s shoulder and was slowly moving it up and down, from shoulder to wrist. Their hands were constantly moving, always touching each other. Then, they would turn to each other and smile brightly before rejoining the conversation. 

That night, after Martin and Deirdre had retired to bed, Johnny took Gheorghe by the hand and led him to the bathroom. As the tub was filling with hot water, he slowly undressed Gheorghe, fingers gently trailing against skin as each article of clothing was removed. He instructed Gheorghe to get into the tub, and then he removed his own clothing. Instead of getting in the tub opposite of Gheorghe, he walked up behind him.

“Budge up,” he said lowly.

Gheorghe scooted up obligingly as he looked over his shoulder, head tilted and eyebrow raised. They had never shared a bath this way. It was a tight fit with Johnny’s long legs pressed along the outside of his own. Johnny’s arms wrapped securely around his middle, and his head rested on Gheorghe’s shoulder. They breathed in unison, letting the hot water and silence relax them.

After a while, Johnny lathered a washcloth and ran it along Gheorghe’s body. It was reverent and sensual, but it was not sexual. He just wanted to show his love for Gheorghe. He wanted to take care of him and reassure him that he wasn’t going anywhere.

Gheorghe sighed and tilted his head back, closing his eyes as Johnny moved the washcloth across his neck and down his chest. He was feeling very cherished. He wanted to savor this moment, and he also wanted to return the favor. He liked that their relationship was a give and take.

Johnny soon murmured, “Let’s go to bed.”

“Hmm,” Gheorghe hummed agreeably.

They quickly dried off and wrapped towels around their waists. They quietly made their way to their room and shut the door. Johnny turned on the small lamp on the nightstand, casting the room with a low, warm light.

Johnny gripped Gheorghe by the hips and leaned in to kiss him firmly. Gheorghe wrapped his arms around Johnny’s waist and slid his thigh in between Johnny’s, rubbing against his towel-covered cock. Moaning into the kiss, Johnny’s clutched tightly on Gheorghe’s hips. Gheorghe licked his way into Johnny’s open mouth, turning the kiss into something wet and passionate.

“Slowly, love,” Johnny whispered. He was startled to feel Gheorghe jolt in his arms. “What is it?”

“You called me love,” Gheorghe said, voice shaking with emotion.

Johnny hadn’t realized he had said that; the endearment had just slipped out. He did mean it though. “Aye, that’s how I feel. You’re my love.”

“You drive me crazy, in a good way,” Gheorghe said, smiling as he trailed his knuckles across Johnny’s cheekbone. “I love you very much.”

Johnny kissed him briefly and gently tugged off his towel. He gestured for Gheorghe to lie down on the bed after he turned back the blankets and sheets. He smiled as Gheorghe lay down on his side of the bed, waiting for Johnny to join him. After removing his own towel, Johnny crawled into bed and scooted closer to Gheorghe.

They turned on their sides and began kissing softly. Johnny kept the kisses gentle and tenderly ran his fingers through Gheorghe’s hair. He knew he wasn’t much of a talker; he much preferred actions over words. He wanted to show Gheorghe how much he loved him. He was going to take his time and worship every inch of Gheorghe’s body.

He rolled Gheorghe onto his back and straddled his hips. He kissed him more firmly and slipped his tongue inside, just to hear Gheorghe gasp and then whine as he moved his lips away. Johnny smiled at him before trailing kisses along his jawline, pausing briefly to nibble his earlobe, and then continued his journey down his neck. His hands settled on Gheorghe’s shoulders, kneading the strong muscles as Gheorghe groaned, hands clenching into fists onto the sheets.

Gheorghe sensed that Johnny was on a mission. As much as he wanted to touch Johnny, he knew that letting Johnny take control was important. They had always been good at letting their bodies talk, so Gheorghe knew what Johnny was trying to say. He was definitely feeling loved and cherished as Johnny slowly moved down his chest and started kissing and nibbling on his nipples.

Johnny pulled back to look at Gheorghe. His warm brown eyes were filled with lust and love. Although he was breathing heavy, he smiled softly at Johnny. Looking at him, Johnny felt immense pride that Gheorghe was his man; Gheorghe was beautiful and all his.

Johnny skimmed his fingers along Gheorghe’s ribs, eliciting a low chuckle from Gheorghe. Johnny smirked as he moved his hands lower, thumbs rubbing firmly over Gheorghe’s hipbones. Gheorghe’s low chuckling turned into a keening moan. Johnny kept sweeping his thumbs over his hipbones, delightedly torturing Gheorghe’s sensitive spot. He had discovered Gheorghe’s weakness several months ago. He particularly liked to exploit his weak spot as he gave Gheorghe blow jobs.

“John, please,” Gheorghe moaned softly. He was trying to keep quiet, so as not to awaken Martin and Deirdre, but Johnny was making him feel so good. He knew how to make Gheorghe cry out loud.

Johnny scooted down the bed, lying between Gheorghe’s legs. He lowered his head and held Gheorghe’s cock up, pointing towards his stomach. He slowly licked a stripe from the base of his cock to the head.

“John,” Gheorghe pleaded. He needed to feel Johnny’s warm, wet mouth around his cock.

Johnny sucked the head of Gheorghe’s cock into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. Then, he traced the vein along his cock with his tongue. Pushing his cock more firmly against his stomach, Johnny pulled one of his balls into his mouth, giving it a rough suck. 

Gheorghe cried out and his hands flew up to grip Johnny’s head. His hair wasn’t long enough for Gheorghe to grip it firmly, so he cradled his head in his hands. He used his hold to pull Johnny closer.

Johnny let go of the ball in his mouth and moved on to the other one. He lavished the same attention to that one as the previous one. He loved feeling Gheorghe’s fingers tightening on his skull and hearing Gheorghe’s whimpers and moans. He rolled Gheorghe’s ball around in his mouth one more time before he let go.

He crawled up Gheorghe’s body and smiled as Gheorghe leaned up and kissed him. They kissed for a few minutes. It was hard, desperate kisses, and Johnny couldn’t resist rocking against Gheorghe’s body, brushing their throbbing cocks together.

“I want to fuck you,” Johnny whispered as he pressed open-mouthed kisses along Gheorghe’s jawbone, the stubble making his lips tingle. “Do you want that?”

“Yes, I want to feel you,” Gheorghe said. “I want you in me.”

Johnny cupped Gheorghe’s cheek and smiled as Gheorghe nuzzled into it. He gasped softly as Gheorghe gently held his hand and kissed his racing pulse on his wrist. Then, he groaned as Gheorghe looked up at him through half-lidded eyes.

“You little tease,” Johnny chided. He leaned over to the nightstand and retrieved a condom and lube from the drawer.

“How do you want me?” Gheorghe asked.

‘With me forever,’ Johnny thought but didn’t say. He thought it was too soon to start talking about being together for the rest of their lives. So, he moved back to lay on top of Gheorghe and said, “Just like this.”

He kissed Gheorghe briefly and then sat back on his knees. Gheorghe spread his legs wider to accommodate Johnny kneeling between them. Johnny slicked his fingers and slowly rubbed a circle around Gheorghe’s hole with one finger. He slowly slid one finger inside, thrusting shallowly a few times.

Gheorghe moaned and tried to roll his hips down to make Johnny’s finger slide deeper into him, but Johnny held his hips down with one hand. He groaned at Johnny’s show of strength, and he caressed Johnny’s firm biceps.

“Yes,” he breathed as he felt two fingers enter his hole, finally thrusting deeply.

Johnny spent a few minutes sliding two fingers in and out of Gheorghe. He stopped holding Gheorghe’s hips down and let him roll his hips to meet Johnny’s fingers. Trying to draw more whimpers out of Gheorghe, Johnny rubbed his thumb against Gheorghe’s hip bone.

Gheorghe keened loudly and then clasped a hand over his mouth, so no more noises could escape. He ignored Johnny’s smirk. Then, he felt Johnny’s fingers touch his prostate and hoped his hand stifled his scream as pleasure shook his body.

Johnny quickly added another finger; he wanted to go slow, but Gheorghe’s reactions were too arousing. If he didn’t act soon, he wasn’t going to be able to fuck Gheorghe. He was going to come untouched just by seeing and hearing Gheorghe lose himself in ecstasy.

Pulling his fingers out of Gheorghe, Johnny fumbled for the condom. It was hard to open with his slicked fingers. He growled in frustration before he felt Gheorghe’s hand still his fumbling.

Gheorghe coaxed the condom out of Johnny’s slippery grip and quickly opened it. He unrolled it onto Johnny’s cock, taking his time. He loved Johnny’s cock, and he wasn’t going to miss an opportunity to touch it. He reached for the lube and poured a generous amount in his hand. He wrapped that hand around Johnny’s cock, patiently coating every inch of it. He looked up at Johnny and saw his lust-blown blue eyes and slack, open mouth. He loved seeing Johnny like that.

Snapping out of his daze, Johnny shook his head and said, “That’s enough.”

Gheorghe released him and lay back on the bed. “I want to feel you, drăguţ.”

Johnny guided his cock to Gheorghe’s opening and slowly pushed inside. Once his cock was fully sheathed, he paused to let Gheorghe adjust. His hands cradled Gheorghe’s face and he kissed him fervently.

Gheorghe returned the kiss passionately and tilted his hips up, signaling to Johnny that he could move now. He loved feeling Johnny inside him; he loved feeling that connection to Johnny. However, he really wanted to feel him move and make love to him.

“I love you,” Johnny whispered as he stared down into Gheorghe’s eyes. He didn’t move yet; he didn’t want Gheorghe to have any doubts that Johnny loved him with his whole heart.

“Te iubesc,” Gheorghe whispered. As he looked into Johnny’s eyes, which showed love and affection, he realized he had no reason to be jealous of Johnny’s past lovers. Johnny had never loved any of them, and they had never seen this softer, loving side of Johnny. 

Johnny determinedly kept his thrusts slow and steady. Propping up himself on his elbows, he languidly rolled his hips in and out of Gheorghe. They maintained eye contact, and it was very intense and emotional.

Gheorghe grabbed onto Johnny’s shoulders and moved his hips along with Johnny’s rhythm. The connection he felt to Johnny was so strong; it felt like it was more than just their bodies that were joined. Gheorghe felt like their hearts and souls were connected as well.

Johnny gradually increased the speed of his thrusts until they were at a medium pace. He didn’t want to go hard and fast; he wanted to keep the tender intimacy of their love-making. He felt his orgasm approaching. He hoped Gheorghe was getting close too.

“Touch yourself,” Johnny whispered. He wanted to get a hand around Gheorghe’s cock, but he was using his elbows for leverage.

Gheorghe trailed a hand down from Johnny’s shoulder and wiggled it between their chests. It was a tight fit, but he managed to grasp his cock. He stroked slowly. He wanted to prolong his pleasure. He never wanted this moment to end.

On his next thrust inside, Johnny angled his cock to the side slightly. He smiled as Gheorghe let out a gasp and begin moving his hand furiously over his cock. He kept aiming for that spot, determined to get Gheorghe to come before he did.

Gheorghe arched his back and tilted his head backwards as Johnny repeatedly hit his prostate. He moaned as Johnny took advantage of his exposed neck and began sucking and biting marks along it. He whimpered softly as the combination of Johnny’s mouth and cock along with his own hand sent him over the edge. 

Johnny groaned as he felt Gheorghe’s warm cum splash against his stomach. He thrust a few more times and let himself go. He bit down hard on Gheorghe’s neck to stifle his loud noises as he came long and hard into the condom. It was the most powerful orgasm he had ever had.

They lay quietly for a few minutes, catching their breaths. Johnny reluctantly pulled out of Gheorghe’s warm body. He instantly missed their connection. Gheorghe whined as Johnny left his body; he felt empty, like he was missing something vitally important.

Johnny brushed Gheorghe’s sweaty hair off his forehead, and Gheorghe smiled sweetly at him. He cradled Johnny’s face in his hands and kissed him softly. They kept the kisses gentle as their hands tenderly caressed each other.

After a while, Johnny forced himself to leave Gheorghe’s embrace so he could dispose of the condom. He retrieved a discarded towel off the floor and gently cleaned Gheorghe; he blushed faintly as Gheorghe watched him with loving eyes. Then, he returned to their bed and nestled closer as Gheorghe pulled the blankets over them.

They settled into sleep; Gheorghe on his back with Johnny cuddled up to him, an arm and leg thrown over him. Johnny rested his head in the crook of Gheorghe’s neck and idly traced patterns through Gheorghe’s chest hair. He felt Gheorghe press a kiss on top of his head.

“Good night, drăguţ,” Gheorghe whispered before he fell asleep.

“Night, love,” Johnny whispered as he closed his eyes. He quickly joined Gheorghe in dreamland, although no dream could possibly be better than this night.


End file.
